It is very common to use a manifold system for efficiency when completing stimulation activity on a multiple well pad in connection with hydraulic fracturing at a drilling site. Typical manifold systems are intrinsically connected where high pressure sections are isolated by a valve or other pressure controlling mechanism. The fracturing fluid supply, provided by fracturing trucks for example, is pumped into a connector. The connector is connected to a fracturing manifold which takes the fracturing fluid input and outputs one line per well on the well pad. Each well is isolated from the manifold by a valve and additional valves may be found in the manifold itself. When fracturing, every valve should be closed, except for the valves leading to the well to be fractured.
Further, when using a manifold, if a valve fails while fracturing through a manifold, other sections of the manifold may become unintentionally pressurized leading to no go zones and slowing the rate at which the well can go into production. As such, when actively fracturing a well, an exclusion zone exists around a well pad such that no other workover operations, such as perforation and plugging, can be performed on other wells in the pad. The exclusion zone requirement increases the time needed to fracture all zones, reducing the overall efficiency of the fracturing job.